Эйн Энкор
: есть другие статьи с таким названием, подробнее Эйн (значения) Эйн Энкор - офицер Мировой Полиции, был другом Ханны и Хейдемари Лорре. Пошел по стопам своего деда. Нэцума состоял в рядах полиции и помогал бороться с преступностью в Эвиллиосе. После участия в расследовании Загадочной эпидемии Торагая, Эйн присоединился к Международному Департаменту и стал следователем Джустеи. was an officer of the World Police and a friend of Hanne and Heidemarie Lorre. Following the steps of his grandfather, the Netsuma entered the police force and helped combat crime throughout Evillious. After helping investigate the Toragay Mysterious Epidemic Disturbance, Ayn joined the International Works Department as a Justea investigator. История Ранняя жизнь Эйн родился в конце 6-ого века. Позднее он услышал историю своего деда: маленьким мальчиком его оставили в люцифенианской церкви, где его подобрала и вырастила местная монахиня из клана Нэцума. Она дала ему имя - "Эйн" - благодаря этому отец Эйна Энкора назвал его в знак уважения Мировой полиции. Эйн вдохновился примером своего деда и тоже захотел стать уважаемым офицером. После вступления в ряды международной полиции, Эйна определили в люцифенианский город Роллед. Born towards the end of the 6th century EC, Ayn later learned the story of his grandfather being abandoned at a Lucifenian church and raised by a fellow Netsuma nun who named him "Ayn", prompting his father to name the boy Ayn as well out of respect for the original World Police commissioner. Becoming enamored with the grandfather he was named after, Ayn eventually aspired to become a respectable officer like him. After he joined the international police organization, Constable Ayn was stationed in the Lucifenian city of Rolled.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Герой с раскрашенным лицом В 606 году Эйн участвовал в расследовании по делу Пятого Пьеро - убийцы из Пер Ноэля. После некоторых изысканий следствие установило, что преступник планирует появиться на выступлении Цирка ди Лун в новом Миланском театре. Как новичка Эйну велели смешаться с цирковой труппой и помочь с поимкой Пьеро. Переодевшись в клоуна, офицер успешно пробрался в театр. В ночь представления Энкор караулил Пьеро за сценой. Незадолго до начала выступления он увидел, как лев ранил ребенка-укротителя. In EC 606,Ayn was made part of the investigation into the Père Noël assassin Fifth Pierrot. After the investigation was tipped off that the criminal was planning to make an appearance during the Cirque de Lune performance at the newly constructed Milanais Theater, the rookie officer was assigned to infiltrate the circus troupe and help with Fifth Pierrot's capture. Disguising himself as a clown, Ayn successfully infiltrated the circus. The night of the performance, Ayn waited for Fifth Pierrot backstage when he saw a lion attacked its child tamer just before the show. Во время суматохи Эйн заметил убегающего со сцены Пьеро. Энкор преследовал убийцу через весь 1-ый квартал Ролледа. Около одного из глухих переулков констебль услышал детский крик. Пьеро побежал в другую сторону, но Эйн предпочел помочь ребенку. Оказалось, что двое отморозков схватили сына Джулии Абеляр. Один из них уже собирался ударить Леми, но Эйн окликнул его и потребовал отпустить мальчика. Второй громила достал нож и начал угрожать Энкору, подходя ближе. Констебль схватил его за руку и быстро приложил об землю так, что он потерял сознание. Seeing Fifth Pierrot flee the scene during the commotion, Ayn chased after the assassin and pursued him up through Rolled's 1st Block. As he came upon a back alley, the officer heard a child crying out nearby. While seeing Fifth Pierrot continue to flee in the opposite direction, Ayn decided to help the child in need instead and saw Senator Julia Abelard's son, Lemy, being mishandled by two thugs.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 As the larger thug prepared to hit the boy, Ayn called out and demanded he let him go. When the leaner thug threatened him and came forward with a knife, the constable grabbed his arm and swiftly slammed him into the ground, knocking him out. Увидев это, оставшийся начал отходить назад, все еще держа Леми. Эйн поднял упавший нож и угрожающе двинулся на них, требуя отпустить мальчика и не тратить время зря. Громила назвал Эйна "Пьеро" и воскликнул, что Пер Ноэль все-таки захотел его убить. В ответ Энкор проворчал, что понятия не имеет о чем он и снова велел отпустить ребенка. Наконец тот бросил мальчика и убежал, пока Эйн подхватывал Леми. Seeing his partner begin to back away with the child, Ayn took his fainted adversary's knife and began to move menacingly towards the thug, warning him to let go of the boy and that he was too busy to waste time. The thug then exclaimed that Ayn was Fifth Pierrot and concluded that Père Noël was finally targeting him. In response, Ayn muttered that he didn't know what he was talking about and demanded he let the boy go for a final time. When the thug finally threw the little boy at the ground and left, Ayn caught Lemy before he fell. Когда Абеляр поблагодарил "мистера Пьеро", Эйн заметил у мальчика кровь, но тот убедил Эйна, что все в порядке. Затем констебль настоял на необходимости обработать ссадины и спросил, далеко ли живет Леми. Он ответил, что нет и Энкор бросился прочь, пока мальчик не видел, думая найти настоящего убийцу. В конце концов констебль понял, что след Пятого Пьеро уже давно затерялся и вернулся в управление, где выслушал выговор от начальника за проваленную попытку поймать убийцу. As the child thanked "Mr. Pierrot", Ayn noted his injury and heard the boy say it was no big deal; the constable insisted he have it treated and asked if his house was far away. After being assured that the boy's house was close by, Ayn darted away when the child wasn't looking to try and find his previous quarry.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 1 Afterward, the constable quickly found Fifth Pierrot was long gone, later being chastised by his boss for missing the chance to capture the assassin.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 Встреча с Лорре В какой-то момент, Эйн встретил следователя Джустеи - Хейдемари Лорре - и влюбился в неё, ознакомившись с её почерком. Вскоре Хейдемари показала ему свой уникальный пистолет и объяснила, что он сделан на основе чертежей коллеги-следователя - Виллиуса Зорак. Также Эйн познакомился с её сестрой - Ханной Лорре, журналисткой из газеты Шубурга. Позднее Энкора определили в Эльфегорт, где он снова встретился с Ханной во время расследований. Журналистка часто влезала в ход дел и производила кучу проблем констеблю. Во время одной из многих встреч Ханна уговорила офицера Нэцума помогать её, а в качестве обмена она будет рассказывать ему истории о героях, например о Леонарде Авадония. Sometime during the investigation, Ayn met Justea investigator Heidemarie Lorre and fell in love with the Elphe, becoming familiar with her handwriting.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 At some point, Heidemarie showed Ayn her unique gun and told him the make was based on fellow investigator Willus Zorach's design; he also met the officer's sister, Schuburg Newspaper reporter Hanne Lorre.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Later on, Ayn was stationed in Elphegort and repeatedly crossed paths with Hanne during investigations, the news reporter interfering heavily with the cases and causing a wide variety of trouble for him; during their many encounters, Hanne persuaded the Netsuma officer to help by telling tales of heroes such as Leonhart Avadonia.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Со временем Ханна стала чересчур раздражать Эйна своим вмешательством в расследования Мировой полиции. Тем более она не извинялась за причиненный ущерб. В какой-то момент Энкор признался Хейдемари в любви и они стали встречаться. Через неделю офицер Джустеи призналась, что с самого начала не любила Эйна и только он воспринимал все всерьез. С разбитым сердцем Энкор принял её решение и они разошлись, хотя и согласились остаться друзьями. As time progressed, Ayn became increasingly annoyed with Hanne's interference in the World Police's investigation and not apologizing for the trouble she caused.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 At some point, he confessed his feelings of love to Heidemarie and the two started dating. After a week, the Justea investigator told the constable she wasn't in love with him from the very beginning and that only he was making a big deal about it. Heartbroken, Ayn accepted her wishes and they ended the relationship while agreeing to stay in touch.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Смерть маркиза После нападения Пер Ноэля на заместителя мэра Акейда Баннера 15 октября 609 года, Эйн узнал, что это дело поручили Хейдемари и она отправилась в столицу. Вскоре доктор Макс Феликс сообщил о смерти маркиза Каспара Бланкенхайма 31 августа, Энкор стал частью группы следователей и поехал в особняк Бланкенхаймов. По приезде доктор показал им спальню маркиза, где нашли тело. Вместе с несколькими офицерами Эйн вошел в комнату и там его поприветствовала Ханна. After the Aceid Deputy Mayor Banner was injured in a Père Noël attack on August 15, EC 609, he learned Heidemarie was heading to the capital to investigate the case. After Dr. Marx Felix reported the death of Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim on August 31, the constable joined the investigation team and headed to the Blankenheim Mansion. Once they arrived, Dr. Felix directed them to the Marquis' bedroom to see the body. Ayn then entered the room with his fellow officers and was greeted by Hanne. Энкор снова стал угрюмым и спросил журналистку, что она тут делает. Лоре объяснила свой визит желанием взять интервью у маркиза, но к её приходу тот уже умер. Офицер выразил сомнение и Ханна стала настаивать, что на этот раз она сказала только правду. Нерешительно приняв её слова на веру, Эйн вежливо попросил её не мешать следствию, пока поправлял свою полицейскую фуражку. Затем Ханна отметила, что ей хотелось бы кое-что показать Эйну. Тот спросил что именно. Тогда Ханна начала раздумывать, может ли Энкор найти в городе других мужчин с синими волосами помимо Каспара. Нэцума немедленно перебил её и отказался. Ayn returned a sullen expression to the reporter and asked what she was doing there and she explained that she had come to interview the Marquis when the plight occurred. After he expressed his doubt, Hanne insisted he trust she was telling the truth that time around. Hesitantly accepting her words, Ayn politely requested she not interfere with the investigation while adjusting his police cap. When Hanne mentioned she'd like him to looking into something, Ayn questioned what. Once she began elaborating it was to see if there were other blue-haired men in town besides Kaspar, Ayn immediately interrupted that he refused. Ханна упрекнула его за то, что он отказался даже не выслушав причины, прежде чем сама начала думать над расследованием. Эйн подошел к кровати, на которой лежали трупы Каспара и его любовницы. Услышав вопрос журналистки - чем сейчас занимается Хейдемари - Энкор не обернувшись ответил, что у неё новое дело в Акейде. После короткой паузы он добавил, что в этом нет ничего необычного. Ханна поблагодарила офицера и, прежде чем уйти, пожелала ему удачи. Hanne chided him for refusing without hearing the matter from the beginning before settling for investigating the matter herself. Ayn then moved on and approached the bed with the corpses of Kaspar and his mistress. Hearing Hanne ask about how Heidemarie was doing, Ayn remained facing away while answering about her new case in Aceid. After a brief pause, he continued that it was the usual. He then heard Hanne thank him and wish him luck with his job before leaving.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Вскоре следствие обнаружило странный отек на шеях обоих трупов и доктору Марксу было разрешено провести вскрытие. Феликс установил, что смерть наступила вследствие дыхательной недостаточности по причине удушения. Источником проблемы посчитали табак. Офицеры выслушали показания доктора о том, что он пришел рано утром и попал внутрь с помощью запасного ключа. Также доктор отметил, что он и жена покойного, Маргарита, слышали подозрительные звуки ночью, а после нашли трупы. Еще Феликс объяснил, что Маргарите было запрещено входить в комнату Каспара, пока он принимал своих любовниц. After investigating the odd swelling in the two bodies' throats, they allowed Dr. Marx to examine the corpses and he diagnosed they died of respiratory failure caused by choking, claiming the cause was due to tobacco. The officers listened to the doctor's testimony, saying he visited early that morning and entered the locked estate with the spare key he had. Once the doctor claimed he and Kaspar's wife, Margarita, heard suspicious sounds in the middle of the night and entered to find the two victims dead in bed, he офицерыexplained that Margarita was forbidden from entering Kaspar's room while his mistresses were visiting. Следующие несколько недель команда следователей продолжала работать над этим делом. Особое внимание было уделено тратам Каспара и его быстрого брака с Маргаритой Феликс, ради восстановления личного финансового благополучия. Опросив несколько дворян - знакомых Каспара, офицеры пришли к выводу, что маркиз покупал дорогие предметы, привезённые из Нового Света. Эйн начал подозревать сделки на чёрном рынке и решил вернуться в особняк Бланкенхаймов, чтобы обыскать подвал. Over the next few weeks, the investigation team continued looking into the matter, learning about Kaspar's heavy spending and apparent marriage to the Felixes to briefly recover some of his lost finances. While questioning Kaspar's associate nobles, the officers learned Kaspar was suddenly buying expensive imported goods from the New World. Suspecting Kaspar may have been involved in the black market, Ayn went to investigate the Blankenheim manor's basement. Под домом Энкор ничего не нашел, кроме отверстия в стене, где лежала обложка книги. В ней он узнал "Сказки Фризис" из Потерянного списка. Эйн начал исследовать потенциальную связь Каспара с черным рынком. Неожиданно один из его коллег посоветовал ему прекратить искать что-либо связанное с нелегальными сделками. Предвидя давление на свое начальство со стороны Фонда Фризис, Эйн неохотно занялся поиском информации о нелегальном распространении "Сказок Фризис". Вскоре доктор Пьеррик Рогзе сообщил, что на самом деле табак не являлся причиной смерти Бланкенхайма и поэтому следствию пришлось довольствоваться показаниями доктора Феликса. От одного из сотрудников полиции, продолжавшего охранять особняк Энкор узнал о необычной болезни Маргариты, из-за которой она не может спать. After finding the cellar empty, he came upon a hole in the wall with part of a book cover inside. Recognizing it as the cover of a Freezis Fairy Tale from the Lost List, Ayn began to investigate Kaspar's potential connection to the black market when his superior warned him against investigating the underground market any further; suspecting the Freezis Foundation was pressuring his boss, Ayn reluctantly halted his investigation into the illegal Freezis Fairy Tale distribution. With Dr. Puerick Rogzé finding no conclusive connection between the deaths and tobacco, the investigation settled for Dr. Felix's testimony; at some point, Ayn learned from one his colleagues guarding the mansion about Margarita's unique sleepless condition making her not sleep at all.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Визит журналистки 19 сентября Ханна Лорре навестила Эйна в полицейском участке Торагая. Раздраженный констебль сказал, что занят и спросил почему она ему надоедает. В ответ Ханна указала, что он вообще не кажется занятым. Эйн признал начинающуюся потерю оборотов в этом деле из-за высокого положения покойного и лени полицейских. К этому Ханна добавила некомпетентность служащих, Энкор обиженно сказал, что в принципе сложно прийти к чему-то внятному, имея только показания доктора Феликса. Тогда Ханна назвала его недоверчивым и посоветовала ему просто поверить в их верность. Эйн согласился и рассказал, что разрешил провести Марксу вскрытие Каспара и показал журналистке заключение доктора. On September 19, Hanne Lorre visited Ayn at Toragay's police station. Asking why she was bothering him, the annoyed constable stated he was very busy and Hanne to point out that didn't seem to be the case. Ayn then admitted that the case was beginning to lose momentum due to the victim being a person of high rank and the police's own laziness. When Hanne remarked about the force's incompetence, the hurt Ayn answered that it wouldn't do much good in the first place due to Dr. Felix's own testimony. As the incredulous Hanne questioned them just accepting his testimony, Ayn confirmed and explained they had even let Marx examine Kaspar, relating the doctor's conclusion to the reporter. Ханна предложила продолжить поиски. Энкор начал ворчать насчет её идеи, а журналистка припомнила его прежние слова, говоря, что они предложили что-то, что он не может сказать. Эйн поморщил лоб и проверил, нет ли кого поблизости. Затем он признался, что по всей видимости у маркиза был отвратительный характер и к тому же шаткое финансовое положение. Ханна добавила, что ни разу не видела в особняке слуг или охранников. Эйн продолжил говорить о привычке Каспара тратить деньги. When Hanne suggested there was more going on, Ayn griped her thinking so and the reporter reminded him about his earlier words, saying they suggested there was something he was unable to say. Wrinkling his brow, Ayn checked to make sure no one else was around before admitting the Marquis apparently having a rotten character, revealing what they learned about his declining financial status. After Hanne related she had noticed there wasn't a single guard or servant at the mansion, Ayn continued about Kaspar's suddenly reinvigorated spending habits. Ханна подметила дороговизну табака, заказываемого Бланкенхаймом. Эйн подтвердил, что стоимость одной сигареты чуть ли не тысяча эвс, поэтому ему показались подозрительными источники дохода Каспара. Спрашивая, если бы он нашел улики, Эйн рассказал, что даже не задумывался о подвале Бланкенхаймов. Когда он упомянул найденную обложку книги, Лорре немедленно спросила, не "Сказки Фризисов" это были. Констебль взял с неё слово никому не говорить об этом разговоре и подтвердил, что книга действительно из Потерянного списка. Затем он связал недостаток убедительных доказательств с причастностью Каспара к теневым сделкам. When Hanne pointed out that tobacco was one of the most expensive imports, Ayn agreed, relating the cost of a single cigarette being close to a thousand Evs and therefore drawing his suspicion Kaspar was using unknown means to earn money to fund his spending. Asked if he had found any clues, Ayn admitted he hadn't before relating his investigation of the Blankenheims' basement. Once he mentioned finding the book cover, Hanne immediately asked if it was a Freezis Fairy Tale. After the constable made her promise she'd pretend to have not heard anything, he confirmed it was definitely among the Lost List before relating their lack of conclusive evidence Kaspar was involved in shady dealings. Журналистка спросила, почему они больше не занимались этим вопросом, а Эйн зло на неё уставился. Некоторое время он молчал, затем рассказал о приказе своего руководителя оставить все как есть. Констебль упомянул свои догадки о возможном давление на руководство полиции пояснил, что возможно это влияние Фонда Фризис. Лорре не поняла, как такое возможно. Энкор просто ответил, что у него нет ответов, а полиции невозможно разобраться во всем. Как раз поэтому он все это рассказывает Ханне. Журналистка уточнила, не хочет ли он, чтобы она занялась поиском дополнительной информации. Эйн дополнил, что в отличии от него Лорре не связана ни с одной организацией. Hanne inquired why they didn't look into the matter further and the angry constable silently started at the wall for a short while. He then finally related the orders his boss gave him. Expressing his certainty he was being pressured from somewhere, the constable told the reporter it was coming from the Freezis Foundation. Met with Hanne's confusion about how that was possible, Ayn merely replied he didn't have an answer but that it was impossible for the police to get involved in the case, hence why he was telling this to her. When Hanne caught on he wanted her to look into the matter, Ayn elaborated that she was unbound by organizations, unlike himself. Неожиданно Ханна рассказать ей, почему Эйна так назвали. Он рассказал ей историю о том, как его дед получил имя от одной монахини и что отец Энкора решил назвать сына в честь известного полицейского. Журналистка спросила, знает ли он, почему та женщина выбрала имя "Эйн". Констебль признался, что понятия не имеет, но добавил, что монахиня тоже была Нэцума, как и его дед. Наконец Ханна объяснила, что та монахиня была основательницей Сестричества Клариссы и написала автобиографию. В ней Кларисса описала свое заточение в Торагае во время Люцифено-Эльфегортской войны. А одного из друзей Нэцумы звали Эйном - он был солдатом лорда-феодала Феликса. When Hanne suddenly asked to hear the story of him getting his name from his grandfather, Ayn related the tale of his grandfather receiving the name from a nun and his father later naming him after the respectable cop. After the reporter asked why the sister had named him Ayn, the constable admitted he didn't know before adding the fact the nun had been a Netsuma like his grandfather. Afterwards, Hanne revealed the founder of the Sisters of Clarith, Clarith, had written about her imprisonment in Toragay during the Lucifenia-Elphegort War in her autobiography, noting that she was friends with one of the then Felix fuedal lords' soldiers also named Ayn. Лорре предположила такой вариант происхождения имени деда Энкора. Констебль спросил, каким был тот самый Эйн. Ханна выразила уверенность, что он был отважным, ссылаясь на Клариссу, по словам которой Эйн умер во время войны, защищая её от люцифенских солдат. Эта история тронула Энкора, и он кивнул, когда Ханна заключила, что он и его дед названы в честь храброго торагайского солдата. Затем она вспомнила: в городе произошел еще один инцидент, связанный с расследованией Эйна, поэтому он должен отправиться туда. Констебль все-таки отвлекся от своих эмоций от рассказа и в ответ радостно заявил, что он собирается разыскивать мошенника, который нелегально распространял "Сказки Фризис". Once Hanne affirmed the nun likely named his grandfather after that Ayn, the constable inquired about what kind of man he was. Hanne expressed her belief he was courageous, citing that Clarith said he lost his life protecting her from Lucifenia during the war. Moved by the story, Ayn nodded a lot as Hanne concluded that he and his grandfather were named after a brave soldier of Toragay. Hanne pointed out the ties he therefore had to the town and the fact another incident was occurring; wondering what he would do, Ayn became overcome with emotion and excitedly exclaimed he'd go find the culprit behind the illegal Freezis Fairy Tale distribution. Ханна немедленно перебила его, сказав, что её интересует другое: была ли смерть Каспара убийством. Эйн попытался урезонить Ханну, тем более что смерть маркиза уже признана ненасильственной, но она намекнула на возможности скрыть обстоятельства убийства. Тогда Эйн попросил привести ему пример. Журналистка предложила отравление. Энкор оценил это, назвав идеальным убийством, но сразу опровергнул такой вариант. По его мнению, нынешний уровень медицины и технологий позволял сразу определить наличие отравляющих веществ в организме. Затем Эйн гордо фыркнул. Hanne immediately halted his train of thought, declaring she was more interested in whether Kaspar's death was actually murder. Ayn pointed out that the death was already declared to not be murder and Hanne noted there were many ways to cover such a thing up; in response, Ayn asked for an example. The reported suggested poisoning and Ayn countered that it would be the perfect crime, citing it was impossible since their modern medical knowledge and technology would detect it, and proudly snorted. Ханна спросила, с кем она может это обсудить. Эйн посоветовал ей доктора, руководившим вскрытием, однако он уже уехал к себе домой. Сначала она уточнила, в Марлон ли, но Энкор поправил её и сказал, что имеет ввиду доктора Рогзе из Люцифениана. Журналистка поинтересовалась о наличии следов взлома поместья. Эйн объяснил ей, что главные ворота и окна были заперты, а доктор Феликс открывал двери своими запасными ключами. Hanne then asked if there were anyone she could speak to about it, Ayn suggested the top doctor in charge of examining the Marquis, clarifying that he had already gone home to his own country. Asked if he meant Marlon, Ayn corrected that he was referring to Dr. Rogzé living in Lucifenian. When Hanne inquired about any evidence indicating an infiltration of the estate, Ayn pointed out the main gate and windows were locked prior to Dr. Felix using a spare key per his testimony. Лорре задала вопрос, почему жена Каспара сразу же не заметила смерть мужа. Эйн ответил, что Маргарите было запрещено входить в спальню, пока Каспар принимал любовниц. Тем не менее, по словам Маркса, она тоже слышала странные звуки в ту ночь и вошла в комнату вместе с ним. Журналистка выразила недоумение от того, что Маргариту и раньше не замечали спящей с мужем. Энкор пробормотал о рассказе своего коллеги про бессонницу маркизы, и это могло объяснить удивление Ханны. Hanne then asked why Kaspar's wife hadn't noticed his death and Ayn related Margarita being forbidden from entering the bedroom while Kaspar's mistresses were around and Marx's claim they entered together on account of hearing suspicious sounds in the middle of the night. When the newspaper reporter expressed her confusion about Margarita not noticing before then while sleeping together, Ayn stammered to explain the marchioness' unique sleepless condition, relating the tale of his colleague to the shocked reporter. Журналистка поинтересовалась, кто был в доме в ночь смерти Бланкенхайма. Эйн вспомнил, что как она сама сказала, слуг в доме нет, значит оставались только доктор Феликс, Маргарита. Каспар вместе с любовницей пришел днем, если все показания правдивы. Ханна начала настаивать на обмане кого-то, Маргариты или Маркса, а то обоих. Или еще кто-то сумел пробраться внутрь особняка. Констебль извинился и сказал, что в доме побывал еще один человек - сама Ханна. Лорре разозлилась и Эйн попытался объяснить свои слова простой процедурой. К тому же у нее нет мотивов. The reporter then questioned if anyone else was in the house and Ayn reminded here that there were no servants like she said, meaning only Dr. Felix, Margarita, Kaspar, and his mistresses went through the mansion throughout the day if everyone's testimonies were true. As Hanne asserted Margarita or Marx were either lying or someone managed to somehow get through, the constable apologized and pointed out that Hanne Lorre was also there; in response to her rage, he tried to explain it was just procedure, only for the reporter to snap she had no motive. После Эйн признал мотив основным признаком убийства и подтвердил для журналистки, что детей у Каспара и Маргариты нет. После этого Ханна начала прощаться. Перед уходом она спросила, может ли Эйн устроить ей встречу кое с кем. Энкор ответил, что на вряд ли кто-то захочет встретиться с простой журналисткой. Лорре настаивала на необходимости - так она могла докопаться до сути дела. Наконец констебль смягчился и пообещал помочь Ханне и узнал, что ей понадобилось встретиться с доктором Рогзе. Ayn admitted that motive was a primary sign of murder and confirmed for the reporter that Kaspar and Margarita didn't have any children. After Hanne began to say her goodbyes, Ayn heard her ask if he could set her up to meet with someone and he inquired about who it was. He then pointed out she was unlikely to meet with just anyone as a mere reporter and Hanne insisted it was so she could get to the bottom of the story. The constable finally relented, agreeing to ask and learned she wanted to set up a meeting with Dr. Rogzé.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Investigating the "Disease" Дело о "Болезни" Позже пришло сообщение о том, что доктор Феликс впал в кому и Эйн начал участвовать в последующем расследовании. В течении следующих нескольких недель следственная группа получила следующие показания: 18 сентября Маркс ужинал с Маргаритой, затем ушел домой и сразу, около 11:00 ночи, лег спать. В это время у него появились те же симптомы, что и у Каспара, но у доктора не было привычки курить. В какой-то момент Энкор успешно организовал Ханне встречу с доктором Пьерриком в Люцифении. After Dr. Felix was reported to have fallen into a coma later that day, Ayn took part in the subsequent investigation. Over the next few weeks, the investigation team learned from the different witnesses that Marx was eating dinner Margarita made with his daughter on September 18 before returning home and heading straight to bed around 11:00 PM that night; during the period, they confirmed Marx suffered similar symptoms to Kaspar while lacking a smoking habit. At some point, Ayn succeeded in setting up a meeting between Hanne and Dr. Puerick at his home in Lucifenia. 28 сентября констебль присутствовал на похоронах Каспара в местной церкви. Пока Маргарита читала речт перед присутствующими, Эйн услышал смех Ханны. Вскоре он нашел её. Несмотря на церемонию журналистка хохотала без остановки. Констебль схватил Лорре за плечо и выволок из церкви. Снаружи он пихнул Ханну на землю и ворчливо потребовал объяснить ей своё поведение. Журналистка успокоилась и извинилась за то, что всегда доставляет Энкору проблемы, хотя он помогает ей. On September 28, the constable attended Kaspar's funeral at the local church. While watching Margarita stand before the other mourners to speak her eulogy, the officer heard Hanne burst out laughing. Finding the reporter laughing uncontrollably during the middle of the service, he grabbed her shoulder and dragged her out of the church. After throwing her onto the ground outside, the amazed constable muttered he had to given her reaction during a funeral and the downcast reporter apologized for always causing him trouble despite him helping her.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 После вскрытия доктора Маркса в Акейде, причина смерти так и не была диагностирована, поэтому Мировая полиция уверилась в том, что никакого вмешательства не было, а Маркс умер от неизвестной болезни. Эйн был раздосадован таким туманным заключением и добровольно остался в Торагае до того момента пока не станет ясно, что новых случаев заражения не будет. Once the doctor examining Marx in Aceid failed to conclusively diagnosis the cause, the World Police determined there was no foul play and that Marx was suffering from an unknown disease. Unsatisfied with the case's lackluster conclusion, Ayn volunteered to remain in Toragay to investigate until there was no chance of any more infections in the future. On October 6, Hanne visited Ayn again and related the situation with Marx to her. When she asked why he stayed behind, Ayn told her about his official reason for volunteering. He then pointed out that there were no officers at the Blankenheim mansion, making it a perfect opportunity for her to investigate Margarita. When Hanne inquired what he was going to do, expressing her doubt he was vacationing there, Ayn admitted his plans to continue investigating the incident regarding the black market and the marquis' connection to it regardless. Hanne questioned if that was okay since they were supposed to stop and Ayn explained that no one but him could be blamed while everyone else was gone and neither would he get credit for it. Hanne asked again if him handling it alone was okay and noted it would be difficult to handle such an investigation. Ayn answered it couldn't be helped since there wasn't anyone else to rely on. When Hanne noted that she could call up Heidemarie there, mischievously noting their "relationship", Ayn blushed and disheartenedly admitted that was no longer the case. When Hanne asked when, Ayn noted what transpired following their week of dating and the reporter gave her condolences. Hearing her note Heide changed in a lot of ways, the constable pointed out one didn't say "change" too much when it came to the essence of her sister.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Finding the Black Market Находка на Черном рынке Later, Ayn conducted his investigation into Toragay's black market and discovered a potential warehouse for the illegal goods being sold, as well as determining that Kaspar Blankenheim was the head dealer. After finding the dealing site, Ayn discovered it empty save for one remaining dealer, who informed him that the black market had apparently resumed in a different location north of town. Suspecting Calgaround, Ayn circled the city on a map for future reference. At some point, Ayn was alerted that Heidemarie had wrongfully broken into the local inn in Toragay seeking Rin Chan's kidnapper. Deciding it was his duty to help with the damages, Ayn assisted the construction workers carrying wood to where it was needed on October 17; he then heard a voice greeting him and, surprised, turned to see Heidemarie. After silently delivering the wood, Ayn paused to catch his breath and heard the other officer ask him what he was doing in Toragay; refusing to face her, he explained how he was helping with the construction and became incensed when the officer made a crack about his spare time. After facing Heidemarie, he asked if she was continuing her investigation and learned she was there to see Hanne on personal business. When Ayn asked why she was still wearing her uniform, Heide told him she had nothing else to wear and the constable replied that she and her sister hadn't changed a bit, wishing she was more feminine. As Heide asked where Hanne was, Ayn explained how she had left Toragay to speak with Dr. Puerick Rogzé in Lucifenia to hear his results on a matter she'd asked him to investigate. When the other officer began to leave as a result, he stopped her, telling her she would be back by nightfall and that it would be good to wait. Ayn then asked Heide if she had only come there for that. After she confirmed, Ayn guessed she also intended to speak to the innkeeper and informed her that Brigitta was out shopping. The constable then explained that he and Hanne had been in the town to investigate Kaspar's death under Hanne's suspicion that it was murder. At that moment, break time came and Ayn sat down with Heide, continuing to clarify that Hanne suspected Margarita's involvement. He then pointed out it was no use trying to meet with the husband and that Margarita was out of town to discuss matters of succeeding Kaspar's title. When Heide noted Dr. Felix also had fallen ill, Ayn mentioned it was the same symptoms as Kaspar and fell silent. When Heide asked what Ayn was still doing in Toragay, the constable explained he was there for post-processing while secretly investigating Toragay's black market, mentioning how he had earlier been forced to drop the case. Asked for his results, Ayn replied he found a potential warehouse for the goods and had determined the head dealer. Asked who it was, he whispered that it was Kaspar and, in the constable's confusion, explained how the black market had moved since his death. Asked where, Ayn began to explain before hearing a commotion west of town.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Mysterious Epidemic Загадочная эпидемия Walking with Heide to check out the noise, Ayn called out the master carpenter and the group went together to the Charity Institute, where a crowd was forming. Entering the building, Ayn saw all the children apparently asleep and a woman, Rita Flohn, screaming hysterically. Asking her what happened, he learned that the children weren't waking up and the constable checked their mouths before closing his eyes in thought. When asked, he told Heide that the children had the same symptoms as Dr. Felix and the Marquis. Heide then pointed to a man in the back pouring something into their mouths and asked Ayn who he was; recognizing him, he told the girl that it was Egmont, the local pharmacist, and he questioned him about his involvement trying to cure the children in the incident. Ayn then asked if they had thought of calling a doctor, only to learn their only one was sick in Aceid; he went on to ask if anyone had any medical experience and heard that the only one with a lot was Margarita. As Egmont began to suggest contacting her, Ayn cut him off, saying she was in Aceid as well and it was no use. After a pause, the constable suggested carrying the children to a physician in the capital while they slept; told it was impossible with so many people, he then suggested fetching a doctor himself. Hurried on by Egmont, Ayn told Heide to watch the children and went out to get a doctor. Before he was able to leave, he heard Rita go into hysterics that some of the children weren't breathing and he returned; seeing the woman sit and lose consciousness, he called out to her and shook her shoulders to no avail.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Afterwards, Ayn went to Aceid to fetch a doctor; while there, he saw Margarita visiting with her father.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Later he let Heidemarie borrow his map of Elphegort with Calgaround marked as the new location for the black market. After Hanne and Heide were summoned to Marlon for Shaw Freezis' funeral, Ayn learned that the women had been arrested, Hanne accused of being Elluka Clockworker and Heide accused of having killed the children at the Charity Institute. Traveling to Marlon, the constable met with the head of Justea, Hob Homer, and conspired to break the two out of prison as the situation in Toragay worsened. Entering the headquarters of the World Police, Ayn took the key to the cells and entered the prison with Hob, complaining about the situation before finding the women's cells. Unlocking the doors, Ayn watched as Hanne and Heide greeted Hob and the head of Justea gave her her gun back, admitting he couldn't allow such a miscarriage of justice. Interrupting the conversation, Ayn pointed out that Heide could not have committed the murders at the Institute, being with him at the time. Facing Hanne, Ayn added that there was no way she was Elluka Clockworker, and she may be reckless, selfish, and occasionally interfering in investigations, but would never kill someone. When Hanne thanked him, Ayn suggested they escape soon while security was lax, also pointing out that Toragay was becoming a serious problem and that they had to do something. When Hanne questioned this, Ayn watched as Hob gave them a premature article on the town and he stated that it would be devastated at this rate, urging them to hurry. He then heard Hanne state there was something she needed to tell him, the reporter nodding at Heide. As Ayn began to question what it was, he saw Hob collapse with a loud noise and questioned what happened to him, before realizing Heide was near the head of Justea. As the constable watched, Hanne approached him slowly, saying he had said she wasn't Elluka Clockworker. Ayn nervously told her to stop, asking her what she was going to do and calling her by name. In response, the woman said Hanne Lorre wasn't her real name and a wind began to blow. She then said she would tell him as thanks for his help, and began to say that her real name was Elluka Clockworker. As Ayn expressed his disbelief, the wind blew him against the wall and knocked him unconscious.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 After awakening, he found the sisters were gone.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 Rolled Murders Убийства в Ролледе Once the "Toragay Mysterious Epidemic Disturbance" case was declared closed, Hob promoted Ayn to a Justea investigator. During his time as investigator, he learned about the veteran officer Willus Zorach and his history being the one to finally slay Fifth Pierrot.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 In EC 610, he volunteered to participate in investigating a series of murders being perpetrated by a new Fifth Pierrot, and was dispatched alongside an overseer, Willus, to Rolled. He then checked into an inn with Willus and headed out to the newest murder scene while his partner was sleeping. After going out, Ayn walked through Rolled and admired an old waterwheel beside the bakery on the 28th block. Arriving at the scene, he was brought up to speed by an officer on the victim, a prostitute by the name of Eloise who was stabbed some time after eleven o'clock. When the officer asked where his partner was, Ayn started to explain before Willus staggered to the scene. Sighing, Ayn asked if Willus was drunk before the other investigator struggled to deny it, claiming it was only seasickness. Simply asking him not to vomit, Ayn watched Willus and then questioned him being his overseer for the case; when Willus assured him that, regardless, Justea didn't have a hierarchy, Ayn asked the other investigator to participate properly if that was the case. When Willus continued to complain, Ayn sighed and watched his partner investigate the body. When Willus remarked that she appeared to have been killed with mostly no resistance, Ayn pointed out her clothes were torn and was told that it only occurred when she fled. Questioning why the woman was killed, Ayn heard Willus muse that he was a criminal and, then questioning if the constable meant why only prostitutes were killed, remarked that a merchant had been the first victim. Ayn noted that it couldn't be for robbery if no valuables were taken and wondered if prostitutes were killed out of a grudge or simply for being easy targets, Willus finishing his thought of it being a pleasure murder before dismissing this possibility as well. Ayn asked if there was any other motive left and Willus suggested that the killer was looking for someone, Ayn finishing the thought that he simply didn't know their quarry's name or whereabouts, only their profession. He remarked on the inefficiency of the killer targeting all prostitutes and listened to Willus' reasoning that he was making a commotion to distract everyone while searching for his target. Willus then remarked they had to start looking for clues and noted there was a common thread all the prostitutes shared; Ayn asked what it was and heard that it was their age of late twenties to early thirties, their first lead to search for. The investigator asked if he was suggesting they search for their culprit's target instead of the culprit and heard Willus say it would be best, Ayn responding that he understood. He then began a search of all the brothels in the city for women around the target's age range.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 3 Over the next few months, Ayn and Willus eventually visited the brothel on Seventh block and met with its owner; there, they learned of a woman named Isabel Ishmael, whose past before becoming a prostitute a year prior was unknown. Deciding that she may be the target that Pierrot was looking for, the two planned to interview her before abruptly learning that she had passed away. Over the following time, there were no more murders perpetrated in the city and the trail grew cold.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 New Lead Новый лидер While resting in their room at the inn on May 17, Ayn sighed at their lack of success before Willus rebuked him for it, offering him a glass of wine. Agreeing, he poured and drank some of the white wine as he bemoaned that their investigation had come to a dead end, to which Willus agreed that Pierrot had slipped away. Thinking back on Isabel's death, Ayn asked his partner if he'd seen the body and noticed anything strange. When told the doctor had declared her dead of disease, Ayn asked what the sickness was and was told it was Gula. Incredulous, the investigator asked if there was anyone who still died of that in their day and age and listened as Willus speculated she might have hated doctors or medicine in general. Ayn then questioned if Isabel could have been the culprit, insisting when Willus stated otherwise that some women were very strong. Willus then suggested to Ayn that Isabel was the culprit's target and that his objective was now complete, with Ayn musing that if there were to be no more murders then that was good. Willus replied that it wasn't good when the culprit had yet to face justice and drank. Ayn then slowly asked his partner about the culprit, Fifth Pierrot, pointing out that he should have been dead, Willus himself having shot him three years ago. Ayn gestured to his partner's gun and, when Willus teased it wouldn't be easy for such a small gun to make the shot, he told him not to play dumb and that he'd seen it before, explaining how he learned of the gun from Heidemarie. Afterward discussing the make of the gun he mused that, despite this, Fifth Pierrot had appeared again. Ayn then listened as Willus explained it was someone else who had taken the name, the new killer using knives as a murder weapon when the previous one only used them for show. Ayn mused how he had checked Isabel's room but found no weapon there. Willus then announced he had good news and tossed a piece of paper to him; asking what it was, Ayn was told that it was from Headquarters and was told to read it. Reading the missive, Ayn learned they were being told to return and end their investigation. He asked Willus why this was good news, he heard his partner say that the order was definitely due to pressure elsewhere and he guessed it was from the Freezis Foundation, Bruno in particular. Willus then asked him if he thought the return order was Hob Homer's real desire, and Ayn told him that although the man had weak authority he had a strong sense of justice. When Willus then suggested that the return order was the chief informing them they'd gotten a challenge, Ayn mused it would be nice if true. Willus then told Ayn about receiving results from one of their fellow investigator looking into the affairs of Bruno Marlon. Reading the letter for himself, the younger officer listened as Willus pointed out Bruno was coming to Lucifenia about the time they were to end their investigation, and finished the thought that he was trying to get rid of any nuisances. He agreed with Willus then that if Fifth Pierrot was involved, they might be able to catch Bruno, the assassin, and their leader First Santa Claus. Once Willus suggested they look for clues at the brothel, Ayn asked what to do about the termination order and was told to ignore it.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Peering into the Past Вглядываясь в прошлое Around 3:00 PM, Ayn and Willus visited the brothel where Isabel was killed and met with the brothel owner again. As the owner explained that she didn't pry into the past of her prostitutes, Ayn thought he recognized the woman and asked her if he'd seen her somewhere before. As the woman denied it, Ayn looked into her glowing pupils and was convinced it was merely a misunderstanding. After he and Willus were lead to Isabel's personal effects in storage, Ayn noticed Isabel's crystal ball and asked if she did fortune-telling as a hobby. Hearing Willus say that while she appeared to, the ball was just a regular glass ornament, Ayn asked if he thought so and heard his partner reply that she liked making things. When he heard next that her customer list was written out Ayn questioned her expressly writing such things. After examining all her belongings and finding no weapon, Ayn snapped at Willus to stop looking through her documents unless she had a bunch of papers on the people who'd been killed. Debating with the investigator briefly, Willus then noted one of her belongings was strange and directed Ayn to a vial filled with powder. Looking inside, he noted there was medicine and heard Willus remark that it seemed to be for a fever, with Gula disease medicine also available for purchase at a pharmacy. Ayn wondered if this related to the incident and was told it didn't currently. After Willus found a customer list, Ayn pointed out he already had Isabel's list but was told that the new one was much older. Looking at the papers, Ayn found that they contained women's names as well as men's, with arrows between names, and found one for Kaidor Blankenheim and Bruno Marlon. Musing that Bruno had been a customer, Ayn heard Willus remark that Isabel's line of work could have been much different in the past and instead speculated that Bruno was an old business partner. Willus then asked Ayn if Kaidor was the old Marquis that had passed away and the investigator explained he was actually Kaspar's uncle, having fled over twenty years ago after killing his wife. Willus, after studying the list, then instructed Ayn to investigate Kaidor Blankenheim and Ayn acquiesced. When his partner stated he would investigate Bruno, Ayn asked if it would be alright to leave Fifth Pierrot and was told the two cases were related. Given his deadline to meet again at May 23, Ayn departed to investigate Kaidor.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 During his investigations, Ayn discovered that Isabel had once been a fortune teller under the name Yuzette, whom Kaidor visited shortly before his disappearance. He also heard rumors that the woman was able to change a person's face; looking into the matter, Ayn met a young girl in Aceid named Rin Chan, who claimed to have had her face changed by Yuzette. While promising to testify in court if necessary, the girl also asked Ayn that he keep her identity a secret and the officer agreed to comply. He also at some point learned that Bruno Marlon had gone missing on one occasion after a visit in Lucifenia, unable to account for his whereabouts, around the time Kaidor also disappeared. Realizing that Kaidor had had his face changed to that of Bruno Marlon, he later found that Kaidor had a tattoo on his back which would identify him despite his changed face. Ayn then rejoined Willus in Rolled and the two compared the results of their investigation, the latter having found evidence of Bruno attempting an assassination of his fellow vice president Nob Nicole. With their case against Bruno Marlon established, the two hurried to confront the corrupt official during a meeting between the Freezis Foundation and Lucifenian government.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 The Unmasking Разоблачение Hurrying to the Lucifenian Palace, Ayn and Willus intruded and found everyone outside the meeting room save for President Julia Abelard, Nob Nicole, and Bruno Marlon. Realizing that the assassination was soon to take place, the two argued their way inside and burst in on the remaining three. Ayn then stood by as Willus talked, explaining to the group the results of his investigation and the attempt that Bruno was making on his colleague's life. When Willus was brought to a standstill by Bruno on his evidence, he indicated Ayn to speak and the officer came forward, questioning Bruno Marlon over the accident and noting that his disappearance coincided with Kaidor's own. As Bruno insisted the stories weren't related, Ayn related his information about the fortune teller Yuzette and evidence that Kaidor had been one of her clients; at Bruno's incredulity, he also spoke of the testimony he received from the girl in Aceid. As Bruno looked increasingly shaken, Ayn continued on to describe Kaidor's tattoo on his back and asked the vice president to remove his shirt. As Bruno refused to comply, eventually Ayn and Willus both affirmed his identity as Kaidor Blankenheim and had the fugitive arrested. After obtaining his testimony, the two had him incarcerated to be interrogated at Castle Hedgehog. After some time passed and Kaidor refused under torture to leak any more information about Père Noël, eventually being assassinated by an unknown assailant, Ayn and Willus lost any lead in their case. Speaking with Rin Chan over the case, the girl provided useful information about the criminal organization but nonetheless refused to identify Fifth Pierrot, claiming to not recognize him under his makeup.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 A Villain in Facepaint Злодей с ракрашенным лицом After another series of murders began in Rolled, this time of opponents of Julia Abelard, Ayn returned to Rolled to look into the case. Receiving documents on all the murders so far, Ayn checked into the inn in Rolled and looked them over, thinking about his next strategy to combat the threat. Needing some air, he opened the window a little and looked out to see people gathering at Milanais Square. Reminiscing about his old case four years ago involving Fifth Pierrot, the investigator was startled by something big coming towards him. As he moved away from the window, the object crashed into the wall of his room and was stuck there. The puzzled Ayn approached it and found it was a mass of lead; pulling it out of the wall, he saw a piece of paper fall out and read that it was a note from Heidemarie, telling him to meet her before the Abelard mansion the next day at two in the morning. That next night, Ayn arrive at the scheduled time and waited for his former girlfriend in front of the mansion. As she failed to show up at the appointed time Ayn, irritated, considered going home before hearing a cat from a nearby alley. Going over to investigate, he spotted a figure standing in the dark and soon recognized him as a young boy dressed as a clown. As the boy approached and told Ayn he had to die tonight, the officer recognized him aloud as Lemy Abelard. At the boy's shock, Ayn realized he was correct and asked the child if he remembered the day they met, explaining how he'd saved him from thugs. As the child continued to protest he was lying, Ayn explained to him the circumstances of their meeting and how he was mistaken for Fifth Pierrot. When the boy yelled at him to shut up, running at him with his blade, Ayn was easily able to dodge the attack and tried to reason with him, asking if he was being used by his mother Julia. As the boy insisted it was his own desire and stabbed at him again Ayn moved away, before suddenly tripping on a stone and falling on his back. Pierrot then straddled Ayn and prepared to stab him; as the boy raised his knife, Ayn looked away and then heard a loud bang. He opened his eyes as Lemy fell over him, his chest punctured by a bullet. Rising, Ayn laid the child next to him and raised his head, spotting Heidemarie behind him. He then heard the arrival of the brothel owner and began to recognize her as Hanne Lorre, naming her aloud. The shocked investigator tried to ask why they had arrived, only for her to explain it was to stop Fifth Pierrot. Ayn, dumbfounded, then watched Lemy die and looked to Hanne Lorre, realizing she truly was the mage Elluka Clockworker.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 Sending Off a Hero Отъезд Героя В начале февраля Эйн и Виллиус получили донесение, что Джулию нашли. Она называла себя "героем революции" и говорила много странных вещей. In early February, Ayn and Willus received a report that Julia had been found claiming she was the "hero of the revolution" and claiming many strange things. Traveling to the detention center in Elphegort where she was being held, Ayn and Willus entered to find an old and wrinkled Julia. Asking for her name, Ayn heard "Julia" reply that she was Germaine Avadonia. When he tried to correct her, he was silenced by Willus and watched as his partner patiently questioned Germaine, hearing her say her mind had been taken over by a mage over a century ago. After leaving the room, Ayn whispered to Willus that she was insane and heard him reply that she might be speaking the truth. Shocked, he asked what he was saying before silently listening to Willus tell of a Freezis Fairy Tale that also dealt with a character ending up in a time far removed from his own by magical means. Scoffing that it was a ridiculous tale, and then asking if he was suggesting the same happened to Julia, Ayn heard him remark that such could be possible, pointing out her rapid aging. Ayn finally dropped his head and admitted that, at the very least, it was too late to ask her about any of her crimes. Willus assured him that Père Noël was at the very least crippled, if not destroyed, and that they might as well lend the former President of Lucifenia a hand. Afterwards, Ayn and Willus signed documents allowing Germaine to be transferred to Lucifenia as she wished. After moving to Lucifenia and Germaine's legs gave out due to aging, Ayn allowed her a temporary outing under his surveillance and wheeled her through Rolled. As he wheeled her past the Abelard mansion, Ayn gazed at it wistfully as he thought about Hanne and Heidemarie. Coming close to Milanais Square, Ayn and Germaine saw a large crowd and heard singing; when Germaine asked who it was that was singing, Ayn replied it was the young diva Rin Chan, the girl having resumed her singing career. He then asked the old woman if she wished to see her and heard Germaine decline, citing she wasn't a fan of crowds. Following her wish, Ayn pushed her onward and heard the old woman remark she had no more regrets, having seen how well Lucifenia has changed. Remarking if that was true, Ayn looked up at the sky with Germaine and saw a robin flying north in the cloudless sky. He presumably continued to hold custody of the old revolutionary until she passed away in March.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Epilogue Personality and Traits Личность и черты характера A constable inspired to protect the weak and punish the guilty, Ayn was an honest, upright and trustworthy man. Hot-blooded at heart, he was inspired to action by tales of heroes who protected the weak and brought glory to their country, such as Leonhart Avadonia. As a result, Ayn wished to emulate their example and serve as best he could,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 even going against the wishes of his superiors to do so.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 In particular, he would become frustrated when constrained by the limits of the World Police and often went around them to do the right thing,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 even undertaking tasks that weren't in relation to his job or would put his life at risk.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 As part of his inspiration, Ayn was greatly honored by his namesakes, his grandfather and the warrior Ayn of the early sixth century EC. Although initially not understanding the significance of the names, Ayn took their contributions to society to heart and endeavored to do what he could to live up to their memory.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Often cordial and considerate with those who were in need, he was be stern and unwavering when necessary, remaining cool-headed in an emergency despite his fiery passions.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Because of this unwavering attitude, Ayn was also tenacious and refused to give up after setting himself on a particular task despite any obstacles in his way. As a result, he refused to stop working on a case even when ordered to do so. However, this tenacity also made him stubborn; Ayn did not get along easily with those who interfere with his work despite the benefits provided. In particular, Ayn shared a complex relationship with the Lorre sisters who constantly involved themselves with police business. While forming a rivalry with Hanne over the course of their history, believing her to be reckless and selfish, he also gained a deep trust for her and appreciation of her help on police cases.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Similarly, while frustrated with Heide's unfeminine attitude and out-of-control methods in investigations,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Ayn believed her to be honest and good, even developing a crush on his fellow constable.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Skills and Abilities Умения и навыки Эйн был упорным человеком, который посвящал всего себя работе. Он занимался расследованиями, не давая себе отдохнуть, пока не найдет разгадку. Будучи констеблем Айн занимался активной частью расследований, легко находил нужные дома и мог отыскать любую зацепку и улику, как бы хорошо она ни была спрятана. К тому же Энкор предпочитал остаться и закончить начатое дело и отказывался бросать какое-либо расследование, даже если бы на него было оказано давление. Как и соответствует его возрасту, констебль был достаточно силен и быстр, чтобы оставаться полезным. Ayn was a tenacious individual who was inexhaustible in his police investigations, willing to work tirelessly on a case until it was solved.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 As a constable, he did the majority of the legwork in investigations and was experienced in searching houses, able to find clues even when hidden out of sight. Similarly, he would stay behind and continue to work and refused to let a case rest even when pressured to do so,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 and was also strong and fast enough to be of use on a case as befitting his age. Его упорность часто оказывалась полезной в делах, причем у Эйна хорошо были развита дедукция и имение строить теории, на основе имеющейся информации. Одинаково хорошо Эйн умел допрашивать подозрительных субъектов, чтобы узнавать больше о сделках на черном рынке Пер Ноэля. Тем не менее Энкор был ограничен в ресурсах своего департамента и связях Мировой полиции, державшихся на Фонде Фризис. Поэтому зачастую ему приходилось довольствоваться только информацией Ханны Лорре. Fitting with his tenacity in getting to the bottom of a case, Ayn had strong deductive instincts and was able to formulate accurate theories given the information at hand. As well as this, he was adept at questioning shadier individuals in other to learn more about suspicious dealings as in the Père Noël black market.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Despite this, Ayn was limited by the resources of his department and the ties the World Police held to the Freezis Foundation, leaving him to often rely on Hanne's aid in gathering facts.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Связь с другими персонажами Ханна Лорре - друг Эйна Хотя Энкора раздражала этота журналистка и её вмешательство в его работу, Эйн часто помогал Ханне в её собственных расследованиях. Вдохновленный историями Лорре о героях прошлого, он быстро следовал за ней в любых делах. К тому же Эйн доверял ей и никогда не подозревал её как убийцу, несмотря на то, что Ханна часто была безрассудной и эгоистичной. Hanne Lorre: A friend of Ayn's. While often annoyed by the reporter and her interference in police work, Ayn aided Hanne a great deal in her investigations. Inspired by the reporter's stories of past heroes, he was quick to follow her leads while solving a case. Similarly, he trusted her and had faith she wasn't a murderer, despite her often reckless and selfish nature. Хейдемари Лорре - одна из сотрудников полиции. Эйна оттолкнула резкость Хейде, её неженственное поведение и безрассудный подход к расследованиям. Тем не менее он верил честности и высокой морали девушки. К тому же эти двое некоторое время встречались, но вскоре разошлись. Причина разрыва их отношений неизвестна. Heidemarie Lorre: A fellow member of the police force. Ayn was put off by Heide's brusque and unfeminine demeanor and reckless approach towards her investigations; despite this, trusted the girl's honesty and upright morals. Additionally, the two had dated for some time before breaking the relationship off for unknown reasons. Эйн (дедушка) - дедушка Эйна. Энкор очень уважал заслуги дедушки в Мировой полиции и, благодаря ему, мечтал стать хорошим констеблем. Ayn (grandfather): Ayn's grandfather. Ayn greatly respected the man for his service to the World Police and wished to emulate his example as a good constable in the force. Эйн - тезка дедушки Эйна. Изначально Энкор ничего не знал об этом Эйне, и почему в честь него назвали его деда. Узнав историю, Эйн был глубоко тронут, что у него такое же имя как и у храброго воина. И его дед, и Эйн стали примером для Энкора, он захотел подражать им и тоже защищать слабых. Ayn: Ayn's grandfather's namesake. While originally not knowing the story of this Ayn and why his grandfather was named after him, after hearing the tale Ayn was deeply moved to be named after such a brave warrior. As with his grandfather he wished to follow his example and protect the weak. Появления *Fifth Pierrot (первое косвенное упоминание) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (первое появление) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot *Evils Court (косвенное упоминание) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) (упоминание) Примечания en:Ayn Anchor es:Ein Anchor